Frustration, Fishing, and Family
by JennieJoy72
Summary: Philip and Katie are having the same old frustrations; could one family fishing trip change it all?


**Frustration, Fishing, and Family**

Katie Amille walked into the home of her surrogate family and dropped her purse on the table and yelled out to see who was at the house. "Hello, is anyone here; Dotty, Lee, Amanda?"

"Hey," Amanda came walking in the kitchen to find her guest in disarray and covered in what looked like grease, "what in the world happened to you?"

"Apparently, I still can't change a tire. I was on my way to an interview for an internship for summer and I blew a tire. After calling, explaining, and rescheduling; I tried to call Philip, Jamie, Lee; none of them answered so I assume they are all together and it is a zero contact assignment that will last all weekend?"

"Something like that; those three plus Kirk and Matt went to the cabin for some male bonding and fishing leaving us women folk to fend for ourselves. Didn't Philip tell you?"

"Um no Amanda, he never mentioned anything but I really haven't seen him lately."

"Is everything okay between you two?" Lee asked Philip as he noticed that he automatically sent a call from Katie to voicemail.

"Things are things, we are what we are."

"What are you two?" Kirk asked.

"Frustrated, is what we are Amanda. I mean I know we have been together forever, but I still have no intention to..."

"…have sex until marriage; does she not realize what she does…"

"…to me? I mean does he think it is easy for me to continue to say no? I was thinking we were moving forward; toward conversations of marriage but instead he is…"

"…fishing for the weekend with the guys; just what I need." Philip said as he grabbed his gear and followed his family into the weekend cabin.

Jamie chimed in as Philip walked in and said, "No, what you need is to get over your fear and ask for what it is you…"

"…really want from Philip? He could be scared. You both grew up very differently and he may be thinking he has invested his heart all…"

"…this time for what, Dad? I mean, hell, she thinks this is about sex but is more than that. You and Mom didn't wait, did you?"

"Your mother and I waited…"

"...almost four years; it was our wedding…"

"…night; so I know how you feel. I took a lot of…"

"…cold showers."

"Why couldn't I go fishing, Momma?" Jennie asked pouting and drawing circles on the table as the two women talked.

"Daddy wanted a weekend…"

"…with the guys; whose opinion means the most the guys at the bowling alley or the woman you…"

"…love with all your heart. Katie, marriage is as important to Philip as waiting is to you. He won't begin a marriage if he doesn't think…"

"…after it is all said and done you change how you feel. She has nothing stating that even if you…"

"…have spent all these years together that marriage will to keep you…"

"…together."

"…together."

"Dad, this isn't about intimacy or commitment I'm terrified that…"

"…he will get tired of waiting and find someone else."

"…she will get tired of waiting for me to give her this," Philip said as he pulled out the diamond ring showing the men in the room of his intention toward the woman who at that very moment was pouring her heart out to his mother, "and find someone else who will." .

After settling in and having a late lunch the guys got their gear and went down to the dock and got in the two waiting boats Lee had rented along with the cabin and went to catch dinner. Matt was in the boat with his father and asked, "Why didn't we bring the girls Dad?"

"Well, Matt, sometimes you just…"

"…need to have some time with the girls and the guys need time with the guys Princess."

"Why do you call Matt and me a Prince and Princess, Katie?"

"I started calling you two that when you were born for a number of reasons. One you two are a prince and princess to your Mom and Dad. Another reason would be I thought it fit you two because Philip and Jamie were the Kings in the house and so there needed to be a Prince and Princess to keep the Kings..."

"…in line, Matt, hold on, reel it in now, you are doing great son." Matt continued to reel in whatever was on the end of his line but whatever it was he wasn't going to eat it; he hated fish. When he pulled his line out and saw the fish flopping on the end he was so happy he began to jump up and down in the boat against his Dad and Grandfather's encouragement not to jump; the three fell in and when Lee and Kirk emerged at the same time Lee looked around but didn't see Matt. "Where is …"

"…MATT!" Jennie was in the backyard and Amanda came running out to see what happened.

"Jennie, Matt is with Daddy at the cabin." She said trying to calm her daughter down who was saying she had to help him.

"No Mommy we have to get to him he can't breathe; Mommy we have to go…"

"…now. Come on Matt breathe for Daddy." Lee said as he continued compressions on his son's small chest. Matt had gone under when the boat flipped, losing his life vest, and had gotten tangled in his fishing line. Philip was helping Lee as Jamie ran to the cabin to call 911.

When the four ladies walked through the cabin door Amanda found Lee sitting on the couch with his head in his hands crying and shaking. "Lee is he…" The terror in her voice surprised all in the room.

"…fine, he is better than me at the moment. I lost him for a minute or two, but he came back. How did you…"

"…Jennie and Matt have a very special bond. She wouldn't let me call she had to see him. Where is he?" Her question was answered as she looked over and saw her two youngest children sitting and staring at each other; they were eight and it seemed their bond grew stronger every year. As she looked at them it seemed as if they were in conversation but they were silent and then Matt leaned over and hugged his younger sister and said, "I knew you would come."

Jamie looked from the twins toward his older brother and said, "No time like the present; life is short you never know when it is going to end; seize the carp Philip, she is right there."

Philip walked over to Katie and said, "Will you come with me for a few minutes?"

"I don't want to fight anymore Philip." Pulling him into her arms and hugging him close.

"Neither do I; now will you please come with me outside?" He asked with pleading eyes.

She followed him out and Amanda asked, "What is that all…"

"…about three hours ago I sent a call from you to voicemail because like you I am tired of having the same fight over and over." Dropping to one knee in front of her and holding her hand in his he continued, "Katherine Rachel Amille, I love you to the point of frustration. You have been the only woman I have loved next to my mother and grandmother this strongly. I will never be a rich man or have a lot of money but I have something I am proud to give you my name for the rest of our life; Katie will you…"

"…yes…"

"…marry me?"

"Philip, I already said yes; I would love nothing more than to be your wife."

Philip slipped the diamond he had with him on her finger and pulled her into a passionate kiss after a moment the couple realized they had an audience; all of whom were clapping and two that were crying.

"About time, Philip, I thought the twins would be in high school before you got the nerve to ask her." Jamie jokingly said as he gave his best friend and future sister in law a big hug.

"I was waiting for her to finish college. I just couldn't wait much longer than that now could I?"

"You could have asked me in high school and my answer would have been the same."

"No, I don't think being married while you're in college is a great idea; but I am available any time after this weekend."

"How about after my internship finishes; that would give us about five weeks to plan it?"

"Okay, you all heard her five weeks; I am holding you to that Katie."

"We will talk about it more after your weekend with the guys. I love you."

"I love you." Philip said in return. Not wanting to be left out Kirk and Lee both declared their love for their wives.

Jamie intervened, "Okay for a guy's weekend this is getting really PG-17. The twins and I are about to barf; am I right you two?" They just nodded toward their big brother and then Jennie gave her father a hurt look and went and buckled herself in the car. Lee leaned in and said, "Don't worry Princess; we have all summer to hang out together."

Four weeks later Katie walked into the apartment her and Philip were going to share as husband and wife in one week and she was on cloud nine. She couldn't believe that it was almost here. She had two days left of her internship and then it was time for a girl's weekend with her mother, Amanda, Dotty, Francine, and her favorite Princess, Jennie.

All the plans for the wedding were done and so all that was left to do was get the blood tests back, have one last fitting with her mother on the dress, and relax. That wasn't on the agenda, relaxing that is. The hotel that she was interning at offered her a full time position in the catering office; only it starts when she is on her honeymoon with Philip, but they told her before she left they were changing her start date; due to her honeymoon.

Philip hadn't told her where they were going because he wanted to surprise her. She still got excited as she remembered the conversation the week before with him over the honeymoon.

"_**Where are we going?"**_

"_**Why do you need to know?"**_

"_**So I know what to pack."**_

"_**Pack; we are going to be on our honeymoon; what do you need to pack for that?" He asked her as he wiggled his eyebrows at her suggestively.**_

"_**Philip King, are you trying to suggest that we are not even going to need a toothbrush because we are going to be in bed the whole time?"**_

"_**Now don't be silly of course we are going to need our toothbrushes; we have to eat but that can be done in bed too."**_

"_**Get to work Coach King."**_

Katie walked in at Lee and Amanda's for dinner twenty minutes later as set her purse down she heard Lee and Jennie fighting; which stopped as soon as they both saw her. Jennie looked from Lee to Katie back to Lee and then stormed up the stairs to her room and slammed the door.

Lee stood looking after his daughter and then took a deep breath and ran his hands through his hair.

"Is everything okay? I was supposed to come over for dinner tonight wasn't I?"

"Yes, Philip and Jamie should be here soon and Amanda is going to try and make dinner. She has a training session running behind tonight."

"Do you need help with anything?" Katie asked as she saw Matt come in from outside covered in mud and he said, "Dad, It didn't go so well out here."

Lee said, "What in the hell? Is there a full moon rising? You two are trying to give me a heart attack aren't you? Come on let's get upstairs and clean you up. Katie, could you please start on the salad for me?"

Katie started making the salad when Jennie came back in and said, "I don't want to be in the wedding?"

Katie stopped chopping the vegetables and sat down at the table and asked Jennie to sit with her, "Why don't you want to be in the wedding Princess? You were so excited when I asked you to be in it."

"I don't want a sister."

"You know I will still be your sister in law even if you aren't in the wedding. Why don't you want me for a sister; I thought you loved me. I have known you since you were born, before you were born."

"You have Philip and Jamie whenever you want and now you want my Daddy. You can't have my Daddy. I heard them talking, Philip said you wanted Daddy and right after the wedding you were going away and Philip was going with you."

"Katie, when Philip and I get married it means I will be his wife, like your Mommy and Daddy and like Grandma and Grandpa. I want you in my wedding standing up there with me and Philip."

"Why get married if you are going to leave and what do you want with my Daddy? Where is your Daddy?"

Katie began to put the pieces together and she tried to explain very carefully to the little girl. "Yes, Princess, I do have my own Daddy, he was a very bad Daddy. Not like your Daddy who is the best Daddy in the whole world. I know I can't have your Daddy but I wanted to borrow him to walk me down the aisle, you see that is what great Daddies like yours do. I am so sorry I should have asked you not Philip if I could borrow your Daddy for a few things at the wedding. Philip and I will be leaving after the wedding but only for a few days; most people do when they get married it is called a honeymoon, but then we will come back and live at the apartment you helped me pick out."

"You and Philip aren't leaving forever?"

"No, we aren't leaving forever; how could we when you and everyone we love are here?"

Amanda walked in at that moment and decided she wouldn't say anything about what she had just heard; it made her wonder how many personal conversations Lee had heard while she gave advice or took advice at that table.

"Momma did you take a honeymoon?"

Instinctively Amanda's hand went to the scar on her chest and she said the only honest thing she could, "Yes, but it was only fun for the first couple of days. Mommy got hurt on the third day and then we never really had a chance to take another one."

"Katie, do I still have to wear the dress at the wedding?"

"Yes, but only for the ceremony and wedding pictures after that you can wear whatever you want."

"Okay then I will be in the wedding and if Momma doesn't care then I think it would be okay if you borrowed Daddy." Jennie stood up and went upstairs to finish her book she was reading until dinner was done.

The day of the wedding arrived and Lee was up and sitting at the table drinking coffee when Philip came in from his early morning run. "How was the run?" Lee asked.

"Great, I think I am ready to pass out now." He said laughing.

"Are you sure a run is something you should have done today? There is a lot to do today and then you fly out later."

"Dad, I didn't even run a full two miles today, I just ran harder. I had a lot on my mind."

"Anything you want to talk about?"

"Would you think less of me if I told you I am scared?"

"No, I would be worried if you weren't. The day your mother and I got married we almost were late because of a case, and then it seemed like it was taking your mother forever to get ready, and the longer it took the more I started to panic and then I saw her and I was fine."

"Dad, I wasn't talking about the ceremony, I was talking about afterward. That I bet was something you weren't scared of, to hear Mom tell it hearts broke all over the world when Scarecrow married."

Smiling Lee said, "No I don't think hearts all over the world, but I had a fair share of experience under my belt when I married your mom; but in truth I was terrified as hell. That first night with your mother; I had never made love before, not really. Sex is one thing, making love to the person that means more to you than you ever thought possible, toughest mission I ever got through."

"How many men in this day and age Dad can say they were a virgin on their wedding night? I mean, hell, even Jamie has had sex."

"What?" Amanda said as she walked into the kitchen to start breakfast.

The two men looked up and before another word could be said Jamie walked in the backdoor, wearing the same clothes from the night before, carrying his shoes, and whistling only to find his family watching his walk of shame; only he didn't look very shameful. He reminded Amanda of Lee in their early partnership and Lee thought he recognized that morning after grin on his son's face.

"Morning, what is for breakfast mom? I'm going to shower, what time do we leave for the church?"

Meanwhile a few blocks away Katie was waking up; stretching and feeling oddly rested. It seemed like it took her forever to fall asleep, but once she was she was out like a light. Walking into the kitchen she saw her mother sitting at the table, drinking tea and seemed lost in some deep thought. When she looked up Katie felt almost like she had intruded on something important. "Mom, is everything okay?"

"Yes how can it not be? My wonderful and beautiful daughter is getting married and she is doing it the right way, not the ways I did."

"Mom today is a happy day; don't dwell on the past; neither of those men get nor deserve your thoughts especially on my wedding day. Do you know why I asked Lee to give me away today?"

Constance looked at her daughter and shook her head but she thought she really did know.

"I asked Lee to give me away because you are the one person on this planet, next to my future husband, that I never want to give me away. I will always want you to be with me and if you give me away then everything changes. I know I have made life rough on you and you didn't deserve it; I think it is a rite of passage that children give their parents hard times, that way we can cherish days like today."

"Well, then what is on the agenda?" Constance said.

"Breakfast for you, tea for me, and then we get dressed, meet the ladies at the salon for nails, hair and makeup. After that I think we are all coming back here to dress and have some pictures done, then we go to the church, I get hitched, and then party until our feet hurt. When we have killed our shoes Philip and I are off to our honeymoon to…"

"Don't worry; I know what happens on a honeymoon."

"I do too only problem is that Philip knows where we are going and I don't and I don't know what in the hell to do when I get there."

"Have fun and get to know your husband on a whole different level."

"Mom, I am suddenly very nervous."

"Don't be at least you know you both are on the same playing field. The first time I had; well I don't think we should talk about that."

"No, no we shouldn't. I am going to make tea what would you like for breakfast?"

"Nothing I already ate. I am going to take a shower."

Katie picked up the phone and dialed a familiar number and waited to hear the voice she had needed to hear.

"Good morning, beautiful, how was your night?"

"By the tone of your voice James King not as productive as mine; you did wear a condom didn't you?"

"Of course I did; I don't need some kid knocking on my door in a few years. You okay?"

"Scared as hell; were you the first time?"

"A little but you and Philip have something that no one else I know does and that even includes my parents."

"What is that?"

"The knowledge that you and Philip are bringing no baggage with you; you both are on the same page and learning it all together and the fact that love will be involved makes it all the more special."

"You almost sound like a romantic Jamie."

"I am romantic; just not exclusive." His deep laugh made her laugh. "You know after today I can officially call you my sister, I love you, now go get ready to make my brother the luckiest bastard in the world today."

Katie almost started to cry as Jennie stood in the living room, twirling and watching her dress fan out giggling. "I thought you didn't like dresses Princess." Katie said.

"I don't but today I really look like one, it is different." Jennie said and then sat down like her grandmother told her before she ruined the dress or the hair and makeup.

"We just might turn you into a girl after all Miss Jennie." Constance said.

"Don't bet on it." Was the unanimous chorus from all the females in the room; with the loudest opposition coming from Jennie.

"Okay, the photographer will be here in twenty minutes it is time for you to get into your dress."

Katie went upstairs with her mother and asked that Dotty, Amanda, and Jennie wait for them to do this together. She walked into her room and let her eyes fall on the beautiful gown her mother had designed and made under secrecy so only her, Constance, and the seamstress knew what the dress looked like.

"Oh, Mom, it is perfect." Her fingers ran over the 1920 vintage styled gown. It was ivory chiffon bias cut with heavy beading. Sequins decorated the neckline and the scarf bottom skirt flowed out from skirt at the hip giving the dress the flapper feeling that Katie wanted.

She dressed adding the touches of an old string of pearls that belonged to her grandmother, her new garter she found on her girls' weekend, she borrowed a pair of pearl teardrop earrings from her mother, and last but not least a pale blue 1920 beaded headband.

"Do you think Philip will like it?" Katie asked as she stood looking at her reflection in the full length mirror.

"Katie, baby, you could be wearing a burlap sack and Philip Joseph King would love it. I know I gave you two a hard time, but I truly believe he is the man that was made for you. I couldn't have asked for a better man in the world for you."

Amanda knocked but didn't come in as she told them the photographer was ready whenever they were.

"Okay I'll be right down. Well, Mom it is time to get this show on the road. Go on down I will be there in just a few minutes. I just need a few minutes to myself." Constance leaned over and kissed her daughter and left her alone.

Amanda held her breath as she watched Katie descend the staircase and as she reached the bottom she handed her bouquet of deep purple calla lilies with green cymbidium orchards wrapped in tight purple ribbon.

Jennie looked at Katie and said, "Now I know what a real Princess looks like. You are so pretty."

Forty five minutes later they were all at the church and waiting for the wedding to start. Pictures with the guys were taken and Philip had his done with the girls after Katie was done and hidden in the bridal room.

Lee knocked softly before entering the room and he stopped half way through the door. "Katie, you are so beautiful. Philip is going to hyperventilate."

"I hope not; I much prefer him to be conscious when he says his vows."

"I just wanted to let you know they are ready for you; are you ready?"

"Lee, if the truth be told I have been ready to become Philip's wife since the day you brought me to your house and he stormed in so mad at you. I fell then and I have never stopped falling."

"I think you can stop because he caught you. Let's go, sweetheart."

Lee took her arm and led her to the entrance of the sanctuary and waited for the music to start. Katie's breath caught in her throat as she looked at Philip in his tux standing at the front of the room. As the music began, Jamie tapped Philip on the shoulder and whispered, "Turn around; here she comes."

Philip turned and saw his future bride slowly walking toward him. She was the most beautiful person he had ever seen in his life. Lee paused and held her arm out to Philip's as he handed her over. Together they walked in front of the church and lit the memorial candles that were placed for Philip's father and stepmother.

The ceremony seemed to go in slow motion; both of them remembering every detail. When it came time to recite the vows Philip was shaking and he was sure everyone had heard his voice cracking. He was filled with so much love for the woman next to him. She placed her hand on his arm and he calmed as easily as Lee would for Amanda with the small gesture.

Katie spoke clear never taking her eyes from Philip the whole time. She saw her past, present, and future in them. All the fears and nerves she had that morning were gone as she looked into his eyes and she knew that the man in front of her was nothing like Conrad or Mitchell. The love she saw in his eyes looking at her was nothing anyone had before.

"You may now kiss the bride."

The kiss sealed in their commitment and sparked a fire that shocked both of them.

"I would like to now present for the first time Mr. and Mrs. Philip King."

They walked down the aisle to the awaiting limo that would take them to the reception; neither saw Lee tip the driver to have him take his time getting them to the reception. "Take them the long way please."

"Yes, Mr. Stetson, whatever you want."

The reception hall was decorated in deep purple and pinks. The music ranged from 1920 jazz to modern day rock and pop. The food seemed endless and as Katie saw Matt and Jennie dancing on the dance floor she walked up and said, "I thought you were going to change out of your dress; all the pictures have been taken."

"That's okay, I kind of like it; beside Daddy likes it, he said so."

"Matt, do you want to change out of your tux?"

"Nope; the ladies seem to like a man in a tux that's what Dad says any way." He said laughing as Francine's daughter came over and said, "Stetson, we are dancing, come on."

Jennie laughed as her twin was being dragged away by Manda Beaman. Manda and her family were moving back to DC in a few months, which made Jennie happy. A lot less long distant calls to her best friend or having to wait to talk to her until her Mom or Dad made their weekly call to Manda's parents.

A slow song came on and Philip walked over to where his wife was talking to his sister and asked, "Ms. Jennifer Dorthea Stetson, may I have this dance?"

"Yes you may kind sir." He placed a kiss on his wife's cheek and informed her that Jamie was looking for her and that they would be leaving soon to catch their flight out. She kissed him back as well as Jennie and went to find her best friend; she found him out on the veranda leaning against the banister.

"My husband said you wanted me?"

"Yes, but he got you first."

"Very funny, Jamie, what did you need?"

His expression went straight from smiling to looking like the world had just come crashing down. "I wanted to let you know that I start Station One training while you and Philip are on your honeymoon and Katie, don't cry."

"Why? Why can't you just leave international terrorism to your Mom and Dad?"

"If you hadn't noticed Dad is only a consultant at the Agency, Mom is only a trainer, and this is something I know I can do."

"Jamie, I know you can do it too, but why it scares me to think that Philip almost wanted to be an agent. Since I met Lee and found out about his job and that your mom was involved and then I met you… wait who else knows you are doing this?"

"Mom knows, I am sure she has told Dad, he still has clearance and sometimes he has helped Mom out at Statin One, but as far as I know not this time. If he is I won't know about it until I get there."

"You really feel this strongly about it; being an agent?"

"Yes. The worst thing that could happen is I don't make it; I have a backup plan if that happens. Katie, just because I think I can do the job and I have passed everything to this point doesn't mean I will pass on to continue training. If I don't make it than at least I can say I tried. No regrets, Katie. Have a great time on your honeymoon. I have to go; Callie is waiting for me." Jamie gave her a hug and a kiss and left her standing on the veranda alone. Amanda found her there to let her know it was time to throw the bouquet and leave.

"Katie, what is wrong?"

"Jamie just told me. What are his chances of making it through and going on to classes and formal training?"

"His chances are very good, not just because he is my son, but because Lee has been training him ever since he told him he wanted to be an agent. Lee didn't think I noticed but I did. Now all he has to do is play down his training."

"He could die doing this work."

"So could I; I am still out in the field now and then; running ops and missions. Besides a very smart man told me once that someone needed to do the job and I think his son will do the job just as well as he ever did. Now let's get you to your honeymoon."

Philip and Katie stood in the airport and were escorted personally to a private plane waiting to take them to an all-inclusive private island complete with wait staff and no one else; Philip told her it was their wedding present from Lee; seven days of surf, sun, sand, and _uninterrupted _wedded bliss.

The plane was in the air when the seatbelt sign went off and Katie leaned over to kiss her husband and said, "Well, what are we waiting for?"

Philip smiled mischievously at his wife and said, "It is a long flight and there is a cabin to rest in, so I see no reason to wait to land to start our new life."

"I couldn't agree with you more!"


End file.
